madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Titta
Titta(ティッタ Teita) is a female support character in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. As Tigre's childhood friend and personal maid, Titta is one of many reason why Tigre protect Alsace from harm. She is also among of few wield loyalty and respect towards Tigre. After Alsace is saved by Tigre and his new ally from Thenardier Army, Titta joined Tigre's new army as its medic. Character Information Appearance Titta has a hazel hair with twin tails. She is often seen in a typical maid costume either in the House of Vorn or even around Alsace. She changes her hair into a single ponytail when Tigre began serving the king of Zhcted in the latter volumes (In Volume 6 only. Her twin tail returned in Volume 9). Personality Being the maid and the caretaker of Tigre, Titta is very protective towards Tigre and sees him as the important responsibility. As a responsible maid, Titta will fulfill her duty of the House of Vorn, from house chores to awaking Tigre, to serve her master even if sacrifice is necessary for her just to keep the name of the Vorn Family alive. She is also a loyal ally to Tigre as she will do anything for Tigre's sake. Like many other girls at her age, Titta tend to prone to jealous to any women stood too close upon Tigre and tend to fend off any girl so she can keep Tigre just to herself. Yet she is friendly towards to any of Tigre's ally (especially Ellen who she befriends with since the Alsace rescue) and due to Tigre's heavy responsibility as the Earl since young(because of this, his only friends are the people of Alsace), Titta hopes that whoever other than herself will being happiness to Tigre. History Titta was the daughter of the shrine maiden. Despite her status, Titta disliked read and write in the temple, nor have any interest about singing hymns about Gods. Instead, she refer to spend her time as a maid in Vorn House for a woman who made candy and cakes for her. During her childhood, Titta often visit the Vorn House and and played with Tigre, the sole child of the Vorn Family. She is also asked about his future as the next head of the Vorn Family properties. Even with her mother's ill condition, Titta refused to become a shrine maiden and going to become the maid instead. Her mother was strongly opposed the idea until Tigre came by and tell her mother that she is passionate about her dream, much to Titta's delight. After Urz's passing, Titta paid her condolences and would vowed to become Tigre's maid at his side. Plot Before the Battle of Dinant Two years after he is inherited the Vorn Family properties, Titta was officially became Tigre's maid. In one morning, Titta awaken Tigre by force and reminded him that Alsace people has awaited them outside his manor. Before Tigre could leave for his battle towards Dinant Plains, Titta expressed her concern about Tigre's participation for the war, especially when Brune general were critically discriminate Tigre. Tigre then promised Titta that he will coming back to Alsace alive, much to Titta's relief. With Tigre gone to Dinant Plains, Titta wished Tigre good luck. Tigre's "Prisoner of War" days in Leitmeritz Titta is worried while awaited Tigre fro return in Vorn Manor. At the same time, she daily went into the shrine for Tigre's good will and luck. When she was almost finished praying, she was relief to meet Mashas Rodant and Bertrand, who survived the Brune's disastrous defeat from Dinant Plains.. To her stunning shock, Mashas delivered news about Tigre capture and require a hefty ransom . Regardless, with her worry that Tigre's wedding with Muozinel girl, Titta would try to collect as much fund to support the ransom. Involvement of Zion's Invasion Towards Alsace Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict When the news about Thenardier Army's march towards Alsace has reached to Titta. As a plan to save Alsace, Titta was told by Mashas to stay in order to help its resident's evacuation. While the capable ones fled to the near by wilderness, Titta led the vulnerable peers to the shrine, where they seek refugee. Even after the evacuation, Titta remained stayed in Vorn Manor and awaited for Tigre's return while holding the Black Bow and crying. Despite Alsace's chaos, Titta remained in Vorn Manor until she confronted Zion, who barged into the manor and mocked Tigre in front of her. Titta courageously told Zion to leave Alsace, but Zion didn't heed it well as he chased her through the manor's balcony. Titta tried to defend herself with her small knife, only to be disarmed by Zion and her maid uniform was torn by Zion's sword. To make matter worst, Zion pinned Titta down and, as his further insult to Tigre, attempting to rape Titta.Anime Episode 2Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6 Luckily, Titta was saved by the returning Tigre's arrow that shot to Zion's hand, released her from Zion's clutches. Titta was told to jump off from the manor's balcony, which she did, and both she and Tigre were saved by Eleonora Viltaria's wind and made their safe landing. Titta was crying over Tigre's return and before she was introduced to Tigre's new ally, Titta was rescued by Tigre's reflexes again (this time from an unknown assassin) before eventually scratched his hand. When she saw Tigre's bow broken, Titta immediately gave Tigre the Black Bow and told Tigre that his time has come to inherit the treasure. Visit the Village Three days has passed since Tigre's war with Zion, Alsace was rebuilt by its residents and Leitmeritz Army and peace has returned. Titta would going to wake Tigre as usual, only to see Elen pointed her Arifar (mimicking Limlisha's method) at Tigre. While separating both Tigre and Elen apart, Titta scolded Elen for almost endangering Tigre's life even Tigre told her to pardon the Silver Wind Vanadis instead. Involvement in The Silver Meteor Army Main Article:Dark Knight Arc Because of her constant worry, Titta eventually joined Tigre in his new army, Silver Meteor Army and trying to keep an eye on him. After Mira declare her neutrality, Titta join the army. In the Orange Plains, Titta would bring several buckets of water to replenish the water supplies. On her way there, she see Ellen and decided to walk and chat with here. After learn to the Silver Wind Vanadis about her reasons, usually as both Vanadis whose duty above all else, for not staying close with Tigre, Titta immediately answers about Tigre's life before he became the Earl while hoping that Ellen will taking good care towards Tigre. Prior Silver Meteor Army's horrible lost, Titta was nursing Tigre in a special ward while praying Tigre's quick recovery, When Elen came to the tent to visit Tigre, Titta allowed Elen's visit as long she did not disturbed Tigre's rest. When TIgre was awoke from his slumber and found the Black Bow was resonating and shining, Titta also awake. Both Tigre and Titta sneaked outside the camp and following the Black Arrow's reaction within the nearby swarm. Upon entering the mysterious temple with Tigre, Titta seemly recognized the eerie statue as Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death. During their trip, Titta was possessed by Tir Na Fal to test Tigre's credibility of using the Black Bow. Tigre forced to use the Black Bow power to save Titta from the Goddess of Death's possession and thankfully, she was saved with her clothes torn off. Princess Regin's Refuge In the Silver Meteor Army Prior Tigre's victory over the invading Muozinel Army, Titta would befriends her in the camp. Quest for Lebus After learning about Tigre's disappearance, Titta was the first to be devastated about the news. Regardless, she prayed often for Tigre's safety return. Sometime after his disappearance, Titta went to Leitmeritz with Marthus to visit both Elen and Lim and, in the same time, as Marthus's idea to find and identify Tigre. As Ellen informed her about her encounter with Urz, who looked similar like Tigre, Titta couldn't more happier over the Tigre survival even if the possibility is rather slim. With Marthus and Rim at her side, Titta embarked on her journey to Lebus for Tigre. Arrival in Lebus and Reunion with the Goddess of Death During their journey to Lebus, Titta and others first entered Port Lippner as their first stop. They were warmly greeted by Lippner residents. Among those residents, there was Matvey, who involved the Asvaree Civil War like Tigre and also a witness of his disappearance, greeted the trio with his own courtesy. Matvey offered his assistance to the trio to reach Lebus with a safe route, but he wouldn't be joining them to Lebus. With the help from the Lippner residents, the trio safely reached Lebus is a short time. As they arrived to Lebus's outskirt, they saw an abandoned old shrine and enter into the shrine. The temple had aroused their curiosity, but also prompted their cautiousness as they expected some traps and danger. In their discovery, Titta would tell both Mashas and Lim that she would enter the temple's altar to pray luck to Tigre. While praying to meet Tigre once again, Titta was shocked to see darkness surrounded her and an unknown voice whispering behind her ears again about lending her powers, before finally collapsed. She was carried by worried Mashas and Lim from the avatar and exited the temple, while her soul (possessed by went to help Tigre. Trivia *Titta is one of few Alsace civilian who is faithful to Tigre prior his journey, even after Silver Meteor Army disbanded as well his mysterious disappearance. *There is a running gag that whenever Titta caught Tigre with another girl (mostly the Vanadis or other girl such as Lim), Titta is often shocked and blushed in red while tends to keep the girls away from Tigre. * Since Tigre become a Semi-Resident of Zhcted. Titta also unofficially become a Semi-Resident as well and become personal maid of Elen and Lim when Tigre is on the mission to Asvarre. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Alsace Resident Category:Ally Category:Brune Category:Leitmeritz Resident